


Home Free

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus is having a good time, Cor is not allowed to name things or people, Gen, Prompto just wants Cor to hold him, Regis snorts when he is trying not to laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Cor finally makes it back to Insomnia. It goes about as he would expect.





	Home Free

Cor knew that rumors were probably already racing through the city. There wasn’t much he could do about it. He was known, and everyone from the gate guards to the cabbie he had hired to take him to the Citadel knew he didn’t have a kid. 

He wasn’t sure what the rumors looked like yet, and wouldn’t for a few days – but he knew they were spreading.

Regis’ secretary was gaping openly at him.

“Good morning, Marta. Is his majesty with anyone?” He swallowed a sigh, not wanting to wake his little charge. They had changed out of the ducky onesie into one printed with chocobo feathers at the halfway point due to an overly full diaper that had leaked a little. The kid was fast asleep again, a handful of his coat apparently all the comfort object he needed. 

Marta drew herself up, and seemed to collect her bearings. “He is meeting with Lord Clarus. Should I buzz ahead, Marshal?” 

“You need not bother. This takes precedence.” 

Her eyes darted to the baby, face twitching briefly with some emotion. “Very well, Marshal. Please go in.”

Six, was everyone going to look at him like that? He thought Marta knew how to keep it together. He twisted the knob, stepping into Regis’ office, expecting the warm wood to soothe his nerves. 

Clarus had his back to the door – bad form, but they were safe enough here – and was indicating something on a report.

Regis caught his eye, then dropped his gaze to the baby. “Cor?”

“It’s about time you go back! I thought you sa-“ Clarus blinked, looked at Regis, then back at him. “Cor.”

“Clarus, Regis. Cid sends his regards.” He pulled out the chair, easing himself down. “I’ve composed my report, but you may need to give me a few days before I manage to write it. Needless to say, our intel was correct, they are attempting to create a bioweapon.”

The kid made a noise, body jerking, and then a distressed whimper. 

He patted his back absently. “I think I destroyed most of the equipment. Besithia was in charge there.”

Clarus and Regis were both staring at the baby. 

He pretended not to notice, continuing to give the report as though the baby wasn’t hiccupping softly against his chest and whining after every spasm. “I managed to secure a good amount of the research data before a complication arose. One of the prototypes was housed there.”

“Cor.” Clarus said, looking on the verge of laughter. “Is that…is he wearing a Chocobo Joe onesie?” 

“Cid picked the clothes.” He said patiently. “I am afraid Besithia did not see fit to clothe him in any way.”

That briefly muted the amusement. “He’s the prototype?”

“As near as I can tell he is a clone.” He patted the baby’s back. “I could not leave him there, Majesty.”

“I would never expect you to.” Regis looked like he wanted to smile, and was fighting for his kingly decorum. “What do you plan to do with him?”

He looked down at the baby, who was squinty and teary eyed due to the hiccups. “I suppose find someone to look after him. I think, in the end, he is merely a baby.” 

Regis and Clarus did the thing where they looked at each other, and he knew they were absolutely having a conversation that he wasn’t being included in. 

“What are you going to name him?” Regis asked, tone neutral. 

“I am certain his family will pick that out.” He kept patting his back, trying to get him to burp to get rid of the hiccups. 

“Of course they will.” Clarus chuckled. “I thought you were allergic to babies, if the way you high tail it when Gladdy is in the room was any indication. Special case?” 

“Desperate times. I couldn’t exactly put him in the Armiger.” 

Regis snorted, but managed to keep his face mostly neutral despite the entirely unkingly nature of the snort. “So. Besithia is building a weapon – which is a baby – which you stole, and now we are going to raise him as a proud Lucian citizen? He will need a name, then.”

“I told you-“

Regis waved him off. “If I am going to falsify documents, he needs a birth name. We cannot simply explain to the common populace that we stole a weapon that happens to be a baby.”

He pressed his lips, rocking the kid against his shoulder, not liking the description.

Clarus laughed again. “You should see your face, Cor. I think you’re sourer about this than that blind date I sat you up on.”

“She was a prostitute, Clarus.” He growled. “we will have to tell his prospective parents something close to the truth, unless you have a story to explain this.” He lifted the baby’s hand, turning it gently to display the tattoos. 

That killed Clarus’ mirth entirely, he took two steps forward, though the grip on the hand was very gentle. 

The baby whined anyway. 

“Marked them like…gods damn that man.” Clarus let the baby go, and the kid hid his face against his chest again. 

“What is it?” Regis asked, sounding concerned. 

He inferred from the fact that Regis was relying on Clarus to be his eyes and not investigating himself that it must be a bad leg day, there were days when his king had more trouble than others, times when if he didn’t need to walk he wouldn’t. He wondered, suddenly, if something might not have happened while he was gone. 

“Tattoo.” Clarus rumbled. “A barcode. Like a thing to be bought and sold.” 

“I imagine that is all they intended him to be.” Regis sighed, pressing on the bridge of his nose. “He will be more than that here. Once we suss out what we will call him and find a family to support him.” 

Clarus said nothing, clearly taking a moment to gather himself. 

“I have no idea. You know more about naming a child than I do.” 

Regis chuckled. “Well, We both have one each. I doubt that we have that much more to offer.” 

Clarus grinned. “Come on. Cor the Immortal never toyed with the idea of what he would name his future child?”

He rolled his eyes. “He is not my child, and no. I assumed I would leave the child rearing to the pair of you and do my royal duty of knocking them around once they came of age.”

Regis snorted again, covering his mouth. 

“You’re no fun.” Clarus complained. “Don’t you let him influence you too much.” He told the kid.

“What have you been calling him since you rescued him?” Regis asked, somehow back to neutral. 

“’Kid’ or the ‘baby.’” He shrugged a shoulder.

Clarus looked on the verge of throwing a stapler at him.

Apparently the fact that he was holding a baby made the shield’s more impulsive nature find its breaks. 

“Six above, you aren’t allowed to have pets.” Clarus muttered. 

“I told you I shouldn’t name him.” He returned, voice even. 

“Regis, do something about him.” Clarus waved a hand in his direction. 

“Prompto.” Regis said, without looking up from whatever he was toying with on his desk. 

Clarus made a face. “I hope his new parents pick another one.”

“I hope they do not. Go get me the…” Regis waved at the filing cabinet. “Official declaration. Cor, I am putting you down as his finder.”

“Naturally.” He responded, gruff. 

“Which means that one day, when he wonders where he came from, he will find your name.” Regis warned. “I am not absolving you of all duty to your foundling.”

He sighed. “Of course.”


End file.
